


Situations

by orphan_account



Series: (i want you to be) happier. [3]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tristan and Hunter are dating now, and Miles can’t deal. Hunter is upset that his brother can’t accept their relationship





	Situations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caspeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspeter/gifts).



Hunter threw his gaming console to the ground, letting out a muffled scream. “This is such crap!” he cried, mostly to himself.

Tristan was lying on the bed beside him, eyeing his boyfriend cautiously. “What’s the matter?” he furrowed his brow.

“Just this stupid Realm of Doom Level...” Hunter muttered.

“Mm,” Tristan nodded. He schooched closer to Hunter, lingering his fingers near his. “Is that... all?”

Hunter sighed. “No,” he admitted. “It’s also... I’m just sick of having to tiptoe around Miles. He’s got his perfect girlfriend, his baby, everything he could want, but he’s still guilt-tripping me over you.” He rammed his fist into his pillow, trying not to get too worked up. “It’s just such bullshit! He says he wants me to be happy, but he can’t accept the one person who actually makes me happy.”

Tristan couldn’t help but smile a bit. Even when Hunter was irritable, there was still something irresistible cute about him. “Are you saying I make you happy?” he teased.

Hunter’s cheeks turned a little pink. “Well, I... yeah. Obviously, you dumbass.” They both laughed for a second. “I mean, you don’t treat me like some ticking time bomb,” Hunter continued. “And you’ll sit there for hours watching me play video games even though they bore you to death. And you actually listen to me.”

Tristan leaned into his boyfriend and draped his arm around him, not even bothering to hide his pure joy now. “Well,” he said. “Maybe if your brother sees the way I am with you... that I’ve changed and I’m not, um, spewing out biphobic bullshit out of insecurity anymore...” He squeezed Hunter’s hand. “Maybe he’ll come around.”

Hunter sighed, finally having calmed down a little. “Yeah,” he agreed. “He ought to.”


End file.
